Time standing still
by sunnysandals
Summary: Duncan's accusations land Andy in suspension, borrowing Sam's truck to go home...until a call comes in regarding a multi vehicle accident.


Suspended, how the heck am I the one to be suspended? I get left in a house with a kid and armed drug dealer but I get suspended for 2 weeks…real fair. Andy could not wrap her brain around this whole situation as she drove Sam's truck to her condo. Frustrated and in a haze she didn't even notice the light turn green until she heard the honk from behind.

"Suspended, this is such bull sh…" BANG; and with that everything went dark.

**half an hour earlier**

"Oliver, you can't be serious…I did nothing wrong. He left me in the building like a coward but I get the suspension and review?" – Andy

"McNally, it's not my decision and my hands are tied."

"Yes sir, Staff Sargent Shaw" Andy said with plenty of sarcasm and spite on her way out of his office, turning to add "congrats on finally becoming a true white shirt, never thought we'd see the day"

Walking straight to the D's she went to Sam's desk very upset. One glance and he knew something was up, and got out of his chair leading her to the change room.

"He suspended me Sam, didn't even care what I had to say…gave me some bull about his hands being crossed blah blah" She was furious now as she was pulling her clothes from her locker with Sam leaning against them. "WELL? Say something…oh right I forgot you don't 'have to' you're almighty Sam Swarek" as she was about to turn to change he grabbed her and kissed her until she melted into him.

When they parted he held her face between his hands "I was gonna say you're right and this whole thing is crap but you hadn't given me a chance yet. You are good at what you do and like I told you last week in the truck if you don't think he deserves to wear a badge he shouldn't and they will see that when they look into everything" She softened towards him, and kissed him again, "thank you, I know I need to wait it out – it's just not easy"

"Here, take the truck home, have a long hot shower, maybe take a nap and I'll bring supper over after shift and we'll forget all this is happening for one night" "Mmm that sounds perfect, but are you sure you trust me with your prize possession?" "no one I trust more in the world" he said flashing that Sam Swarek smile and dimples. "And those are the spare set so you should probably just hold on to them anyways" Kissing him one last time, she said thank you and went to change. " See you tonight McNally, don't drink all the wine without me" "No promises" Flashing one last smile.

**Present

Andy woke to the smell of burnt rubber and extreme pain. She could barely see anything and her ears were ringing but she thought she heard faint sirens in the distance. Once again darkness took over. The car behind that was on the phone with 911 was frantic. "The truck was turning, and we had the green and then this big white delivery truck out of nowhere hit the front driver side of the pick-up sending it spinning into the traffic light post and kept driving. I don't know how many people are in the truck, but the driver side is very badly damaged. Just please hurry"

"Dispatch to 1504; multiple vehicle hit and run at the corner of…"

"there goes our calm afternoon" Gail said to Chris as she reaches for the radio to respond.

"1504 responding"

As they approached the scene fire rescue was arriving as well and all they saw was a very mangled grey pick-up truck wrapped around the traffic light.

"Wow, the other guy must have really been in a hurry to hit the truck that hard" Gail agreed with Chris. "Clearly he was in a hurry to get away from someone."

As they were walking from the car towards the wreck to tape it off and start controlling the traffic Nick and Chloe arrived. Something about the truck seemed familiar to Gail, she thought it looked a lot like Swarek's but that wasn't possible since he was working and during the day drives a black detective sedan. Almost letting it go the firemen standing in front of the driver door side stepped and that's when Gail saw her. There sat a bloody head, unconscious Andy McNally.

"Ohh my god" she gasped. Meanwhile Chris and the others were getting the stories of the witnesses and no one had even looked to the truck yet.

"he was a middle aged driver, there was a small logo on the back of the truck, he didn't even slow down, but couldn't have gotten far since his front end was pretty banged up too"

Meanwhile at the station:

Sam was trying to talk to Oliver about all this mess and this kid getting better treatment than Andy when Traci popped her head in, "Sorry to interrupt but Nick called there was a hit and run involving a white delivery truck with a star logo on the back…sounds like our stolen truck from yesterday so figured we could take a drive." Sam sighed, he really wanted to finish this but he figured he should do his job since Oliver wasn't going anywhere. "We're not done talking about this" he said lastly to Oliver before following Traci out.

At that same moment, Olivers phone rang "Peck, what is it? It better be good since today is not a good one so far." "Sir…the hit and run…Andy is the driver of the truck that got hit" She could barely get the words out. "How bad?" "Bad." Oliver's whole face dropped and realized Sam and Traci, Andy's two main people were currently on their way to the scene. "Peck I need you to stay strong and do me a favour – when Nash and Swarek get there you DO NOT let them see her, I'm on my way"

By then the others on scene, Chris, Nick and Chloe knew it was Andy and could do nothing but stand back and watch the firemen and EMT's work on the truck and on Andy. She was still unconscious but was breathing on her own but he left side was pretty bad and her left leg trapped to the point they we're getting ready to use the Jaws to cut away the metal to safely get her out.

As Sam and Traci pulled up they couldn't see the pick-up, just Diaz standing directing some light traffic with a very straight face on.

"Diaz, what do we have?" Sam's voice instantly caught the attention of all the rookies who all were wearing heavy faces which peeked Sam curiosity. Before Chris could say anything Gail being Gail pulled herself together to talk the detectives.

"So far not much, we kept the witnesses over there for you, got most of their statements already, just waiting on the last. Haven't been able to talk to the driver yet, they are still working to get the door off for safe removal." It was extremely hard to not outright tell them it was Andy, but knew at the moment Sam would just go crazy and try to be a hero to her and possibly make it worse. Annoyed Sam headed towards the witness'. Ten minutes of more witness statements Sam noticed Oliver arrive and headed towards him. And the same time that the firemen were about to finally be able to safely put Andy on the backboard.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said curiously. Something is off he thought.

" What do you mean? I can't come to an accident scene now because I wear a white shirt?" Trying to hide his fear for Andy but before Sam could respond a young firemen was walking by and Sam turned to him. "Have you guys got the driver out yet? I'd like to talk to him for his statement." "Yes sir, they are just putting her on the backboard now, but she is still out of it." "She?"

For the first time since arriving, Sam took in their whereabouts and his breath caught 'Andy's route home' he thought and finally took a good look over to the truck. Life stopped. His truck was wrapped around a traffic pole, but worse his girl was unconscious on a stretcher.


End file.
